


A Long Lunch

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [120]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closets, F/M, Filing Cabinet, Glitter, M/M, Multi, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, supply closet, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is trying towork, thank you very much. But Bucky and Loki try to convince her to take a long lunch.





	A Long Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts).



> Holieshka prompted Glitter, Filing cabinet, Thigh high boots.

"No," said Darcy as she turned from the filing cabinet when she heard Loki enter the supply closet behind her. "I've got a lot of  _ actual _ work to— _ what _ are you wearing."

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki asked innocently. 

He knew exactly what she meant, so Darcy just pointed.

"Oh, you mean these?" Loki looked down at his legs. "They happened to be the height of Asgardian fashion at the moment."

Since it was less likely that he was going to be able to remove thigh high boots in order to ravish her, Darcy shrugged. "You do you."

Loki grinned like he had been hoping she would say that, and moved closer.

"Work," Darcy reminded him. "I don't have time to take a long lunch today."

Loki eyed her. "And here I was hoping I could get you off early."

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned back to her filing, shrugging Loki off when she felt his breath against her ear.

"Fancy meeting you here," Bucky announced. "What are the two of you getting up to in here? Without me?"

"Nothing," Loki told him, a smirk curling his lips. "Yet."

"Loki I can excuse," said Darcy. "What are  _ you _ doing in the supply closet?"

"Supplies," Bucky answered. "We're out of glitter."

"Of course we are," Darcy replied, not buying it.

"But now that we  _ are _ all three together," Loki began, "Perhaps we should—"

"What's with the boots?" Bucky interrupted. 

"They happen to be the height of Asgardian fashion at the moment," Darcy told him.

"Uh-huh," Bucky intoned. 

"Well, they  _ are _ ," Loki said, glancing between them with an annoyed air.

"How do you get 'em on?" Bucky wanted to know. "Or—scratch that—how do you get 'em  _ off _ ?"

Loki's grin returned. "I like the way you think," he said. "I took a recent comment of Miss Lewis' to heart and, well, come. See for yourself."

Darcy resolutely kept her attention on her work and not on the way that Bucky was approaching Loki. She was definitely just filing, and the longer her boyfriends kept their hands off her, the more work she would to do (not to mention that the sooner she finished her work, the sooner she would be able to join them, but those weren't work appropriate thoughts, so she pushed them aside).

She didn't watch Bucky touch Loki's chest. She didn't see the look of amazement on his face as he moved his hand lower. She didn't see the way Loki's smirk turned smug.

"Darce," Bucky breathed. "You gotta see this."

"I don't see anything," Darcy claimed, her nose in the files.

"It'll just take a  _ second _ ," Bucky said, taking one of her hands and moving it toward Loki (helpfully leaving the other hand to continue working).

"That's what you said last time," Darcy grumbled, and then her hand met chest.

Not leather-clad chest.

Bare, delicious, 100% Jotun chest.

Darcy frowned and turned from her work ( _ just _ for a  **_second_ ** , she told herself). 

It  _ looked _ like she should have been feeling the soft leather of Loki's tunic, but her hand was sending different signals. Her thumb brushed over Loki's nipple, and he grasped her wrist.

"I thought you said you were working," he said, with heat in his eyes.

"I am. What's with this?" She poked him and watched her finger go right through the fabric as though it wasn't even there.

"It's an illusion," Bucky realized. "You're walking around the Tower in nothing but a smile?"

Loki turned that smile on Bucky. "I'm wearing basic underclothes."

"They as hard to take off as the rest of your clothes usually are?"

"Easier than breathing," Loki assured him.

"All right, take that somewhere else," Darcy said, and turned her back on them when Loki began to lean closer to Bucky.

"You don't wanna miss out on this, Darce," Bucky said a few moments later.

Darcy was honestly surprised it took them so long to try to rope her into whatever was going on without her. They could have left the room and let her get some work done, but she appreciated that they were at least keeping it quiet.

She sighed. "Fine. Five minutes."

Loki was de-illusioned when she turned around.

"Still the boots, though?" she asked.

"They're the—"

"Height of Asgardian fashion, we know," Bucky interrupted, then grinned at Darcy. "I kinda like 'em, though."

Darcy eyed him, then shrugged. "You do you."

"I'll do you if you'd let me," Bucky told her with a cheeky grin. He was backed up by Loki leering at her over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes fondly and pulled out her phone. "Lemme make sure Jane knows I'll be taking a long lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171834445393/a-long-lunch)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
